Episode 2: Out of Time
|image= |place=Prescott Dormitory, Two Whales Diner, Junkyard, Blackwell Academy |objective= |director= |writer |nowalk= }} "Episode 2: Out Of Time" is the second episode of Life Is Strange. The episode was released March 24, 2015 for , and .@LifeIsStrange: Episode 2: Out of Time Release Date Confirmation Plot While Max must convince a skeptical Chloe that she can time travel, she begins to experience sporadic loss of her power. Kate Marsh deals with the public humiliation from the student body of Blackwell after of her intoxicated at a Vortex Club party is leaked onto the internet. Summary Max has spent most of the night researching quantum physics in search of answers for her time traveling ability. Turning off her alarm clock, she heads for the bathroom in the Girls Dormitory. Inside the bathroom, she encounters a weary Kate Marsh, who depending on the players actions in the previous episode, will greet Max or accuse her not standing up for her when she was being harassed by David Madsen. Kate asks if Max still has a copy of her book, . When Max answers in the affirmative, Kate asks to have it back for class notes. While she is taking a shower, Max overhears Victoria Chase and Taylor Christensen bothering Kate about a “viral video” she was in. Kate attempts to lie, saying the girl on the video isn’t her. However, Victoria presses the issue, mockingly complementing her on a setting a “tongue record” on camera. Upset, Kate tells Victoria and Taylor that they’ll be sorry someday and leaves the bathroom. Unaware of Max’s presence in the shower, Victoria and Taylor continue to make disparaging comments about Kate, assured that Nathan Prescott gave Kate “the good shit” which resulted in her behavior caught on tape. Victoria leaves a link to Kate’s video on the mirror in the girls’ bathroom, hoping to humiliate her even more. After they leave, Max gets dressed in the shower and steps out. Wiping the message off the mirror, Max heads for dorm room and notices her whiteboard has been vandalized like Kate’s. Entering her bedroom, the player will either find the message, “nobody messes with me bitch” written across her photograph collage on the wall and a photo shopped image of her head superimposed on a platter next to a slab of meat, or her mirror vandalized with a message containing “whore” and her room in a complete state of disarray. Frustrated, Max tries to clean up her room and search for Kate’s book. When she finds The October Country Max heads for Kate’s room. Before she enters the room, she receives a text message from private number. The anonymous message, which she suspects is from Nathan, warns her to keep her mouth shut “about everything” and that they know where she sleeps. Unsettled, she enters Kate’s room. Depending on the player’s actions, Kate will ask Max why she stood up for her or demand to know why Max didn’t defend her against David Madsen, who accused her of being a member of the Vortex Club. Following her explanation, Max asks what happened on the video. Kate confessed that she went to one Vortex Club party and “made out with a bunch of people” but has no memory of it. When Max asked how she ended up in that situation, Kate tells her it was “a long story” she was still trying to figure it out. Kate swore she had only had “one sip” of red wine and drank water for the rest of the party. She remembered getting “sick and dizzy” followed by Nathan Prescott offering to take her to the hospital. She assumed the room she was taken to a hospital, but she woke up in the hall outside of her dorm room. Kate speculated that Victoria was responsible for recording the video because she’d been present during her intoxication. When Max promises to help Kate figure out what happened, Kate decided she needed to find out if Nathan Prescott was responsible for what happened to her and asked if she should go the police. Max will either encourage Kate to contact the police or discourage her, as the burden of proof was on her. Leaving the dormitory, Max heads for the school bus to meet Chloe in town at the Two Whales Diner. Before she leaves campus grounds she runs into Warren Graham, who was waiting for her. The two talk about the events of yesterday, Max thanking Warren for stepping in and helping her with Nathan. Warren invites her to see a screening of at a movie drive-in. Max may or may not object the invitation before she heads for the central campus grounds. Before she leave campus she spots David Madsen speaking with Nathan Prescott, and she suspects the discussion has something to do with Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber. Boarding the bus she is taken into the city and dropped off at the diner. Prior to entering the diner, Max interacts with the populace of the city and learns about the Prescott’s involvement with how much the town has changed. Entering the diner, she takes a moment to get reacquainted with Joyce Price. The two discuss the passing of her husband, William Price and how much Chloe has changed since her remarriage to David Madsen. Joyce is of the mind that the side of David that she saw with Chloe isn’t how David really is and hoped she got to know him on her terms. When Chloe arrived to the diner, she asked Max to prove that she could really time travel. In her first attempt, Max guesses what’s in Chloe’s pockets (a keychain, a pack of cigarettes, spare change, and a parking ticket) and uses her rewind ability to properly account for her items after studying them. In her second attempt she watches a short period of events in the diner (Trevor and Justin fighting, a man knocking over his cup, the policemen being left behind by his partner, a cockroach crawling across the jukebox before it begins to glitch) before rewinding time and recounting the events as she saw them to Chloe. Convinced, an excited Chloe decides it would be a good idea to further test Max’s power by doing whatever they want to. Before they leave Max receives a call from Kate Marsh. Max will either answer the call or ignore the call and head out with Chloe. At the junkyard, Chloe decides that she practice on her shooting skills with David’s gun and asks Max to go hunting for bottles. During her search, Max finds small traces of Rachel around the junkyard inside a room (CDs, graffiti and photographs). As she gathers up bottles, Max encounters the doe from her “vision” again and attempts to take a picture of it. After she gets of all the bottles, Chloe makes short work of the bottles with Max’s help. Confident, she asks Max to find bigger targets to hit. They focus their attention on a wrecked car to shoot. One of the attempts to hit the car has Chloe accidentally shooting herself in the chest. After they’re done, Max suffers from another nosebleed and blacks out after experiencing a fragmented vision of the tornado. When she comes to, neither Max nor Chloe are sure what to make of the incident. Before they can move on, a “friend” of Chloe’s, Frank Bowers, appears with the reminder that Chloe owes him money. During their encounter, Chloe recognizes a blue bracelet on Frank’s wrist as Rachel’s and demands to know where he got it from. Frank tells her it’s from a friend, but she knows better. When she tries to take the bracelet from him he threatens her with a switchblade, provoking Max to use the gun she hid behind her back when he appeared. Frank taunts her, not thinking she’ll shoot. Max will either attempt to shoot Frank or surrender the weapon. After their encounter with Frank, Chloe and Max leave the junkyard and follow the train tracks. During that time, Chloe explains how she knew Frank and that she planned on skipping town without paying him. Max gets up from she was lying on the tracks next to Chloe to take a picture when she experiences yet another flash of her vision. However, the vision appears be interrupted by Chloe’s shouts. Chloe’s shoe is tuck between the train track she was lying across and can’t get up. When the two hear the train coming, Max works to free her friend from the tracks before the train arrives. When she succeeds, Chloe thanks her and returns her to Blackwell. Before goes inside, Chloe speculates that the storm and Max’s powers are connected, and a likely product of . Though Max is hesitant to believe her on her account lack of remarkability, she concedes to her belief. Inside the school Max speaks with David Madsen about how he retracted toward Kate Marsh and Chloe. Though he apologizes for his actions, Max remains suspicious. After meeting with Warren in the silence lab, Max catches Kate retreating from Mark Jefferson in tears. Speaking with Mr. Jefferson, the two discuss the viral video being circulated. Mr. Jefferson is dubious that Kate is completely free of responsibility concerning the release of the video. Inside the art room class, Max encounters Nathan and Victoria. The two them are sitting on Max’s desk and make fun of her, Nathan going as far as calling her a snitch. Warren comes in and talks to Max for a moment before class begins. When Jefferson inquires about the whereabouts of Kate, Victoria makes a joke about the viral video, Jefferson decides to address the situation. In the middle of his speech, Zachary appears and tells everyone “crazy shit” is happening at the Girls’ Dormitory. Mr. Jefferson’s students leave despite his reprimand of Zachary and his order to remain seated. When Max arrives to the dormitory she realizes that the girl on the top the roof of the Girls Dormitory. When Kate jumps from the rooftop, Max tries to rewind time, but experiences another sporadic loss of her abilities. When she tries again, time appears to freeze right before Kate jumps. Max struggles to reach the top of the roof as she experiences another nosebleed. When she reaches the top, time unfreezes and Kate realizes Max is behind her. As Max is unable to rewind time, Max’s conversation with Kate decides whether or not she commits suicide. The aftermath of the situation has Max, Nathan, Jefferson and David meeting in Principal Ray Wells office to discuss the consequences that led Kate to the rooftop. Max has the choice to either blame Nathan, David or Jefferson as the cause and signs a contract confirming her confessions. At the end of the day, Max and Warren discuss the aftermath of the rooftop incident with Kate as another spell of strange weather occurs as the sun sets. As the episode ends, a montage revealing the whereabouts of Frank and his dog, David and Joyce, Kate (hospitalized if the player was able to save her, or memorialized at Blackwell if she committed suicide) and Chloe observing the sunset as she checks messages sent to her. The episode ends with another shot a red folder and focus on Kate’s photograph on a computer and sitting on a desk. Characters *Max Caulfield *Chloe Price *Joyce Price *David Madsen *Kate Marsh *Warren Graham *Mark Jefferson *Ray Wells *Nathan Prescott *Victoria Chase *Dana Ward *Juliet Watson *Brooke Scott *Justin *Trevor *Rachel Amber In-Game Decisions ;Go to the Police *You told Kate to go the Police - 33% *You told Kate to wait for more proof - 67% ;Kate's Call *You answered Kate's call - 76% *You didn't answer Kate's call - 24% ;Shoot Frank *You tried to shoot Frank - 59% *You didn't try to shoot Frank - 41% ;Saving Kate *You couldn't save Kate - 39% *You saved Kate's life - 61% ;Who to Blame *You blamed David - 13% *You blamed Nathan - 80% *You blamed Jefferson - 7% ;Max's Plant *You watered your plant - 85% *You didn't water your plant - 15% ;Alyssa *You helped Alyssa - 61% *You didn't help Alyssa - 39% ;"Kate's Video" *You erased the link to Kate's video - 94% *You left the link to Kate's video - 6% ;Taylor *You were friendly with Taylor - 51% *You weren't friendly with Taylor - 49% ;Warrens Invite *You accepted Warren's invitation - 75% *You rejected Warren's invention - 25% ;The Junkyard *You wrote a message - 58% *You didn't write a message - 42% ;Train Tracks *You tampered with the railtracks - 30% *You didn't tamper with the railtracks - 70% ;The Vortex Club *You gained entry to the Vortex Club - 54% *You didn't gain entry to the Vortex Club - 46% ;Help Warren *You helped Warren - 38% *You didn't help Warren - 62% ;Mr. Jefferson *You told on David to Mr. Jefferson - 87% *You didn't tell on David to Mr. Jefferson - 13% Deaths *Kate Marsh (Determinant) Featured Music Patch Notes :PENDING References to other Media *In the Two Whales Diner bathroom, there are two television references: **On the inside wall of a bathroom stall, "I am to misbehave" is written. The phrase is a reference to the 2005 film , a sequel to the cancelled 2002 FOX series . Both were written and directed by . **On the mirror of the bathroom, the phrase "Fire Walk With Me" is written on the mirror. The phrase is a passage of poem recited by spirit BOB and the title of the film , a prequel to the events of . *Chloe remarks that she's "Hungry like the Wolf" during the diner scene with Max. " " is an official single performed by British new wave band . *During science class, Warren refers to Max as "Maxwell's Silver Hammer". " " is the name of a single performed by . Trivia *Following the release of "Out of Time", DONTNOD Entertainment provided sources to international help hotlines to players who may be experiencing bullying, harassment or suicidal thoughts. The link is here.Life Is Strange: Talk to Someone *The website link, "katesvid.com" is an actual link that leads to a blog with single post and a video that was "removed" by .Kate at the Vortex Club!!! *Music featured in the launch trailer for episode two was "Hold On Hope" by Dan Gautreau and Wolfgang Black."Hold on Hope" - Dan Gautreau and Wolfgang Black *February 6, 2015, it was announced on that early builds of Episode 2, and possibly the last three episodes, were leaked online (presumably by users). - Episodes Leaked *February 26, 2015, gaming website reported that "Out of Time" had been delayed on the assumption that the episodes were to be released exactly six weeks apart from each other.Square Enix: Life Is Strange Episode 2 Delayed However, DONTNOD Entertainment reported the episode was on still schedule and expected to be released near the end of March.@LifeIsStrange - Episode 2 not delayed *March 6, 2015, a hands-on demo of the beginning of the second episode was available during Life Is Strange panel, "What if: An Insiders Look at Life Is Strange", at . *March 14, 2015, DONTNOD Entertainment premiered a fifteen minute look at the second episode's opening at 's . Achievements/Trophies The following are a list of achievements and trophies in "Episode 2: Out of Time" that can be earned in the and version of Life Is Strange. Steam Achievements There are eleven steam achievements the player can get in Life Is Strange.Life Is Strange™ Achievements on Steam Videos Trailers Life Is Strange - Episode 2 Out of Time - Preview Trailer (HD) 1080p-0|Teaser preview of "Out of Time" Life is Strange - Episode 2 Launch Trailer (PEGI) Walkthroughs Life Is Strange Episode 2 gameplay - Fifteen minutes of gameplay! Life is Strange Episode 2|Full EGX Rezzed Panel Life is Strange Episode 2 Out Of Time - GameSpot Plays Life is Strange Episode 2 All 5 Bottle Locations Life is Strange Episode 2 All Optional Photos Lab Master Achievement Trophy Clips Life is Strange - Episode 2 Arrival At The Two Whales Dinner Part 1|Gamespot first look #1 Life is Strange - Episode 2 Arrival At The Two Whales Dinner Part 2|Gamespot first look #2 Episode Gallery Life_Is_Strange_Ep_2.jpg|Max on her way to Two Whales Diner LifeIsStrangeEp2-04.JPG|Max stands outside Two Whales Diner Joyce_and_Max.jpg|Joyce Price and Max Caulfield get reacquainted Ep_2-01.JPG Max and Chloe Ep2.png|Max and Chloe chat in the junkyard Ep2 Hand Holding.png|Max and Chloe on the train tracks Concept Art TRAIN VS TIME TRAVELER.png Episode Reception Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Episodes Category:Episodes